injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: The First Insurgent
Injustice: The First Insurgent'' ' is yet another action fighting video game based entirely on '''Batman and the DC Comics''' '''Universe. It is developed by WhataToonProductions and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the prequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, and it was released for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii U, XBOX One, and Playstation 4. It's franchise sequel is Injustice: Regime of Arkham, which is yet to be released and has little to no information revealed so far. It is confirmed to be developed by Red Average and Cartoon44. The game was created by Toon, and the script was written by the same person. The script reveals the dialogue and the events of the game. It revolves around the plot of the game, where the Batman must stop Joker from mixing the Man-Bat serum with the water of Metropolis as well as many other cities. Plot Taking place as a prequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, it features Batman from Earth 1 as he works with the what used to be Justice League, as they learn of Joker's devestating plan of creating chaos in Metropolis. You will get to play as Batman and other Bat-Family related characters as you go into battles and search for quests across numerous areas. Gameplay This is the first 3D game where not only will you be able to fight against characters in a 2D format, but you will be able to search for the battles you get into as you roam across Gotham and other areas and find challenges/missions that the Justice League assigns you to. Backstory and Setting A year before the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us in the alternate universe of the soon-to-be regime and insurgency, Joker begins to rehearse his master plan of ultimate destruction and chaos by setting off protoype bombs that contains Man-Bat serum chemicals. As the bombs go off, the chemicals are dispersed into Metropolis' main water stream. Superman is the first one to be mutated by the serum and it isn't too long before Batman and Wonder Woman discover it. They escape the sewers from an infected Superman and Batman concludes he must go to Gotham to seek out Kirk Langstrom and get a cure for his serum as well as find out why the serum ended up in the wrong hands. Meanwhile, Joker "pays" Deathstroke in order to stop Batman, so he doesn't intervene in his maniacal plot. Deathstroke soon finds the Bat and battles with him, but only for a severely injured Batman to escape. Batman requests help from his son, Robin, but it's not too long before Damian runs into trouble himself with Clayface. Damian battles Clayface's minions, easily defeating them with his staff, and then battles Clayface himself. Damian easily defeats him once again, and as he is about to leave he is approached by "Batman". Batman asks for help and as Damian walks over to him, Batman stabs Robin, injecting him with the Man-Bat serum. Robin battles Batman in response, and soon realizes he is nothing more than Clayface once again. Robin arrives to Batman's aid, severely injured. Together they both enter the batmobile and head to the Batcave for help, where Bruce realizes he needs to go back out to Metropolis to stop its newest threat- Superman, who is infected with the Man-Bat disease. Robin, unsure of whether his father will make it out alive or not, tries to convince him to come along and eventually battles him for it. Batman tells Robin it's too dangerous for him to go out into a battle with Superman and leaves the Batcave with his word. Arriving in Metropolis, Batman saves the Flash from Superman, who nearly kills him. Batman battles Superman and quickly realizes he isn't prone to the affects of kryptonite any more with the new Man-Bat mutation. After knocking him down with a sonic batarang, he quickly ignites in a battle with Superman. After the fight, Superman is injected with the temporary formula and transformed back to normal. When the Justice League reunites, they soon encounter Deathstroke with new information to Kirk Langstrom's location and subtle intel on Joker's endgame. Soon after, Batman decides to leave to Peña Duro on Santa Prisca where Bane is holding Kirk Langstrom captive for replication of his Man-Bat serum. Little does he know, Poison Ivy is the guard of the island. Falling into her trap, Batman quickly faces near-death until Alfred sends in an anti-plant toxin that kills the mutant vines. After the battle between Poison Ivy and Batman, Batman leaves her promising to come back and bring her to Arkham. Heading to the prison in Pena Duro, taking out Zombie, Trogg and Bird, he comes to Langstrom's rescue where he is being held captive by Bane. He transforms into Man-Bat too soon, escaping with too little information for Batman to run on. Batman chases after him, soon taking him out and putting him unconscious where he decides to get answers later as Bane disappears from sight. Sypnosis Cast and Characters Injustice: The First Insurgent features a set of characters and voice actors, some reprising their roles from TV series such as Young Justice and Batman: The Animated Series. *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) *Robin (Logan Grove) *Red Hood (Jensen Ackles) *Joker (Mark Hamill) *Red Robin (Vincent Martella) *Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *Ras Al Ghul (Dee Bradley Baker) *Batgirl (Kimberly Brooks) *Batwing (James C. Mathis III) *Bane (Carlos Alazraqui) *Man-Bat (Steven Blum) *Poison Ivy (Tasia Valenza) *Clayface (Rick Wasserman) *Azrael (Khary Payton) *Killer Croc (Fred Tatasciore) *Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) *Owlman (Bruce Greenwood) Not playable characters include: *Justice League (All JL members except Batman related) *Jim Gordon (David Kaye) *Vicki Vale *Alfred Pennyworth (Jeff Bennett) *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Lois Lane Stages * Gotham City * Santa Prisca * TBA Setting Injustice The First Insurgent takes place one or two years before Injustice Gods Among Us. Metropolis is a major setting, as it was in Gods Among Us, where Superman is mutated into a Kryptonian Man-Bat. It also features Gotham City, Batman's home ground where he goes to several different locations to battle. Promotions/Trailers/Articles See here for Promotional Extras. Development History *May 22nd, 2013: The game was created. Several characters were added and the script was first written. *August 2nd, 2013: The game was redone entirely. All characters would be redone as well as their moves, character traits and more. The script and score would also be done over. *August 9th, 2013: A comic series was decided to be made for the game. *September 10th, 2013: A full trailer was released revealing several characters and arenas. *October 14th, 2013: The game was released to reviewers, aside a second trailer for the public. *October 18th, 2013: An article was released to the public informing of two new DLC Missions that would be described in more detail soon. *October 29th, 2013: What A Toon Productions had revealed two DLC Missions for the game as well as two DLC skin packs containing exclusive content at the Fancon of October 2013. *December 30th, 2013: A DLC sale was announced to be released due to the release of the sequel, which was expected to come around in a month from the release of the game. *January 8th, 2014: Some content from the game was removed simply because they were not needed, but the removed characters are confirmed to be released as DLC. *March 17th, 2014: The production of 'Regime of Arkham', the sequel to The First Insurgent, was post-poned until after the First Insurgent is fully developed. *June 6th, 2016: A 2.0 edition was announced, featuring dozens of new gameplay features including gear and new intros/outros, similar to those in Injustice 2. Gallery Deathstroke's Helicopter Going Down.jpg|Aftermath of Batman and Deathstroke's battle Batman Spying.jpg|Batman traveling from tower to tower. Titan Cure.png|The Man-Bat serum cure, finally in Batman's hands. Flash running.jpg|Flash running from a mutated Superman Music Score See here for the Music Score of Injustice: The First Insurgent. Category:Games Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Rated T Category:Prequels Category:Fanon Games